


Knitted Bear Doll

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fandom Inspired Knitted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A Bear doll I knitted. Pattern included.





	Knitted Bear Doll

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN00FYg_53PjRL2D7PnxY4YF_lhRW0KG5rvgwYbASVro2lYpMfvKx9Btwvi1OCBfg?key=V1hxTzNEME95RjR6VTBWUnBMc1FzM2d2VHNqV2J3&source=ctrlq.org)

Use two knitting needles  
**Ears:**  
Cast On seven st.  
1\. K all  
2\. K all  
3\. K2tog, K three, K2tog  
4\. K all  
5\. K2tog, K one, K2tog  
6\. K all  
7\. K all three St together

**Tail**  
Cast on three  
1\. K all St Ten times

Use three DPN  
**Arms/Legs**  
1.Cast On 6st (two on each DPN)  
2\. KFB every St (12st on all DPN)  
3\. K all St  
Repeat 3. Seven times.

**Nose**  
1\. Co 6st (two on each DPN)  
2\. KFB every St (12st on all DPN)  
3\. KFB first, K, KFB last St (18 on all DPN)  
4\. K all St  
5\. Repeat 4. Three times

**Head and Body** Worked as one piece from top down.

Head:  
Cast on 6 St (two on each DPN)  
K all  
1\. K, KFB middle, K, KFB last st  
2\. K all  
3\. Repeat 1. and 2. untill there are twenty four St on each DPN  
4\. K, K2Tog middle, K, K2Tog last St  
5\. K all  
6\. Repeat 4. and 5 untill there are Six St on each DPN

Body:  
1\. K, KFB middle, K, K2Tog last St  
2\. K all  
3\. Repeat 1. and 2. until there are Twenty Four St on each DPN  
4\. K all Seven times  
5\. K, K2Tog middle, K, k2Tog last  
6\. K all  
7\. Repeat 5. and 6. untill there are no more St.

* * *

K: Knit  
St: Stitch  
DPN: Double Pointed Needles  
K2Tog: Knit two stitches together  
KFB: K in the front and back. There should be an extra St on the needle.

K2Tog middle means if there are 6 St on the needle you need to knit the second and third St together. K2Tog last means you need to K the fifth and sixth St together


End file.
